


PeterBell. Dance in a Circle

by UriPara



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Cute, Disney-verse more or less, F/M, Fairy, Licking, Macro/Micro, One Shot, PWP, Pre Wendy maybe or no Wendy., Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Size Kink, Small, Spicey, Touching, fae, fairy/human - Freeform, peterbell, short and sweet, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Tink wakes Peter up in the middle of the morning and gets a surprise herself.
Relationships: Peter Pan/Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	PeterBell. Dance in a Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda implied that Peter knows Tink likes him /that way/ but they haven't acted on it till now.  
Notes: This fic is very old, probably one of the first ones I ever made so here it is after some editing for historical preservation~

Peter awoke from Tink’s illumination cascading over his face. She was hovering like a bird over him and he rubbed his eyes, “What's the matter? Is it morning already?” She wasn't making a fuss as if there was an emergency, she was just staring at him. 

The tinker fairy had been acting odd lately, well he really didn't notice too big of a difference, just more light kisses and resting on his shoulder than usual. Just yesterday they had danced in a circle around a fairy ring and some of Tink’s fae arrived to greet them. She spent most of the time fluttering about him and messing with his hair. 

He shifted out from his covers but halted when he felt a familiar stiffness between legs. He laid back again and squinted to see if the sun was up. They didn't have much planned today so he would deal with that later. 

He was about to say something again before Tinkerbell’s wings flitted lightly as she flew down and settled herself on top of his bulge. 

Peter blinked and rubbed his eyes, he had to be dreaming; he looked around and only the small veil of fabric and leaves to his sleeping quarters protected others from this sight. 

“Tink?” he asked nervously. Her bright glow created a halo around her and made her body pop against the dark wooden interior. She didn't reply but instead began to gingerly remove her grass green dress and small shoes. She turned around as she slipped the garment off her shoulders and gave him a shy expression as she bent over. He looked away and felt his face flush. She folded and placed them beside his hip. 

Peter shifted in his bed as she then sat back onto his morning wood. She turned around and pushed her hips and bottom up at him as she lightly gripped his member through his nighttime trousers. 

“D-do you want me to?” he stammered as she slowly ran her body up and down his arousal. He swallowed and placed his hand beside her, before moving his finger between her hips lightly stroking against her thighs. 

She arched her body with pleasure from his simple movements and let out a small cry that sounded like small bells chiming. She hugged his length and tightened her grip, breath ragged against it as he continued his menstrations. She pushed back against the finger’s smooth motions and began to bob her body against him. He gasped in return, his breathing hitched as the fairy pumped him and tightened her thighs around his finger. 

She began to suck the tip, tightening her grip on it a little more as well, becoming lost in the feeling. She heard Peter mumble something in his human speech and the tip of his member was making a wet spot on his clothes. 

She smirked and continued to lick and lightly bite his crown through the thin confining fabric. Letting her small fingers cascade and ghost across the concealed head. 

He suddenly spasomed under her and bucked his hips forward. She gasped but lightly giggled as the liquid matter erupted and seeped through the fabric.

Tink turned around to see Peter’s chest lightly heaving. He looked back at her with a cocky grin; she eyed him back with a smirk. She brushed her hands by her legs in motions like she was waving away dust, but then made a face on how she couldn't find her dress. 

“Looking for this?” He held up her small dress by his flushed face. She replied with a chime and he placed the garment onto his tongue. She gasped and immediately pouted, he smirked back with a wink, “I can help.”

He delicately scooped her up and brought her towards his chin. She sat up and looked at him incredulously as he put the dress down beside him, she waited to see what he had in mind. He propped her up with two fingers at her back and started to lick her body. She stiffened and kept her wings close as his hot breath cascaded over her. 

His mouth wandered around her body, rolling over her knees and legs. She gasped as he moved his tongue in between her thighs. She lightly gripped him as his fingers moved her closer. She moved her hips in a circle and made soft chimes as he began to suck between her legs. 

Her head was swimming as he began to suck harder, letting his tongue brush against her belly and moving his finger over her breasts slowly. She shivered and strained to keep in her noises down, but couldn’t. 

Peter heard the distinct sound of her chimes escalating, she let out a gasp in her musical voice and her body sputtered. She became limp and her wings flittered erratically against his palm. 

He moved back from her and licked his lips, taking in her taste and watching fairy dust settle around them. Tink twitched and whined, crossing her legs as his hot saliva began to cool in the air. She shivered again out of coldness and began to sit up. He then lightly lowered her to rest by his collarbone. She smiled as his body heat warmed her up again and snuggled with his hand.

He held up her dress with his other hand and grimaced as it was still damp from his mouth, and he had lost her shoes. Her glow was starting to dim as she fell asleep beside him and he internally groaned that he would have to clean his clothes in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not based on the song "Dance in a circle" cause I needed a title hoho no.  
I have to go on vaycay soon and wanted to post old stuff~  
I'll make more PeterBell if I get comments and Kudos :3


End file.
